


Tengo

by MR01



Series: Eros [6]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Irene Adler & Eurus Holmes & Anthea friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: John and Sherlock are in the process of house hunting as a backup plan.While the actual place Holmes specifically designed himself. Having hired people he can trust working on it for the longest, almost finish placing the final touches.When Mycroft calls saying that Eurus and Anthea are with Irene as she's already started going into labor.





	Tengo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock' or 'Elementary' I just thought this could work for both

* * *

They are at a restaurant looking at pictures of different houses. Sherlock having moved out of 221B for two weeks at a time every other month.

Helping Irene relocate because Anthea and Eurus had discussed the situation with the both of them, his parents and Mycroft.

Convincing them that it was a great idea to keep on the go while she still had time and energy.

Now that she four days till term Sherlock Holmes had enough and he's just finished decorating the kitchen in his mind.

Having had a stroke of genius as he sips sabajón and he thinks it reminds him of eggnog.

He just solved a high profile crime for the Columbian government and they don't even know it yet. Thinking John should call 112 for him because he's already enjoying his drink a little too much so he can't be bothered.

He jots down the key points then orders another round for himself and the people here.

Not completely sure why but he just really wants to celebrate.

John and Sherlock are in the process of house hunting as a backup plan. While the actual place Holmes specifically designed himself.

Having hired people he can trust working on it for the longest, almost finish placing the final touches.

When Mycroft calls saying that Eurus and Anthea are with Irene as she's already started going into labor.

* * *

"Okay then let's go." Sherlock sobered up enough to stand properly without needing to puke. He counts it a small victory.

"What now?" John looks at him in surprise. Raising an eyebrow. Still talking with an operator who speaks passable English as he reads over the bullet points on the napkin.

Grabbing his drink and downing half as he explains how he solved it before Sherlock is slapping his hand away. Reconsidering then drinking his own in one go.

"Undoubtedly my dear Watson." He smiles looking absolutely beautiful, contagious as it even reaches his eyes.

John wonders if it was the number of drinks, the fact that he solved a terribly gruesome crime or that he got a text from one of the carpenters saying that they finished early.

"Why?" He tries to get to his drink again. Reaching for it only to have Sherlock call for the check. 

Texting someone fluidly before he's drinking it himself. Joy radiating off of him in evident intervals.

"Labor"

He walks towards the bartender and just dumps a wad of cash. Pretty sure he paid at least double what they made a night on a weekend.

"Oh shit, I've got the keys." John looks at him. Hugging him quickly as he makes a dash for his car like a madman.

Almost crashing into a stop sign backing up slightly then knocking it over when he puts the car on drive again.

Sherlock's live tweeting about it as he laughs at him. Telling him to watch the road when John purposefully hits a pothole.

Causing him to choke of his own spit as he tried to breathe when he bumped his head.

John looking at him, almost giggling as he takes in the sight. Thinking karma.

Still from then on he drives just above speed limit. Taking all the short cuts he can with Sherlock works as a real-time maps-navigation system.

* * *

When they get to the hospital and out of the elevator. The first person they see and to intercept them in Mycroft.

Looking good as always if anything a little anxious for him. "Where's the gift?"

"What gift?" Sherlock and Mycroft share a look and John looks kind of mortified. Saying that he'll go to the gift shop downstairs and try to find something suitable.

"Anthea told me that when someone has children they bring gifts." He holds up his phone showing a picture of green and blue bags as he elaborates.

"I bought Nero a stuffed giraffe and she Eurus go him a cheetah. Our parents bought Irene flowers along with baby clothes. For future reference they already offered to help babysit the first week."

Sherlock groans as he continues walking. Intent on being physically present for Irene's delivery.

"Can you please try faking being sober. You're going to be facing a monster unparalleled according to the internet. Childbirth." Mycroft shudders at the remembrance of videos.

Wanting Anthea to set up an appointment with the PM so that he doesn't have to sit here chiding Sherlock for being an idiot.

Before he enters the delivery room Sherlock turn to look at him, smirking proudly. 

"You know My, it grown on me. The name Nero. I don't know about Irene since we haven't really discussed it. Having basically spoken about everything else."

He pauses then says it again. This time adding the name Hamish to it then Adler-Holmes, thinking it has a nice ring indeed. 

* * *

After hearing the words 'push' then actually staring at the process. Feeling Irene's hold on his like a vice-grip. All of it adds up.

And it's not fun.

It has him puking his guts out by a nurses shoes.

Possibly on, he isn't sure. Having tried to recalculate. But the possibility was definitely up there. "Sherlock!?"

Irene looks at him in fear and pain. He thinks it irrational, the fear certainly not the pain yet it makes his heart beat a little quicker.

Wiping at his mouth and honestly feeling a lot better than before he takes her hand again.

Telling her she's doing great and that he loves her. That his parents and family plus friends are out there waiting.

It's when he sees a baby. Watching them as if in slow motion. The doctor slapping his bottom lightly but it's enough to make an deafening sound to his ears.

Then comes an ear pricing cry and automatically time resumes as if nothing happened. He is being congratulated on it being a boy.

From now on he is a father. Officially. He was serious when he told Mycroft he loves Rosie as his own but holy shit he is a Dad!

Laughing like he's having the best day of his life he rushes towards Irene.

Asking if he can hold him and she smiles passing him on.

Mumbling the word "Nero" before she goes to sleep or passes out. He isn't sure and if looking at the doctor's. Waiting for them to do their jobs.

They reassure him in moments and he briefly wonders now if he looks out of place. As nervous as he really is. Absolutely in love with this being and it's mother.

* * *

"It's a boy!" He just had to say it. Scream out once and Anthea along with Mycroft plus his parents are rushing towards him.

Eurus' new and improved contraption rolling besides John as they make their way towards him.

"What's the verdict, either of you pick out a name yet?"

Sherlock hugs him tightly. Pulling away then looking at him and his family as he nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah yours. Nero Hamish Adler-Holmes. I told Mycroft it had a ring to it. Plus I'm naming the next one Sherly if _the_ woman let's me get away with it."

His parents laugh. Mrs. Hudson and Molly point at the camera for Rosie to look at as Greg congratulates him.

John taking the bait and saying.

"Okay there hotshot. How are you so sure it's going to be a girl next time?"

Sherlock shrugs mumbling a 'I just do' before taking his phone out of his pocket. He needs to call the building contractor and tell them to speed it up.

He also wants to find the nearest restroom and rinse out his mouth.


End file.
